XM Gamer Life
by tranmutshion
Summary: A gamer enters the world of X-Men: Evolution
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry but I can't find a lot of information on NEW 52 so I am going with my original idea and put him in X-Men Evolution. I will put him in the NEW 52 when I can get more information but for now, here, we go it has been rewritten and I have changed a few things. I hope you all like it.**_

In a place beyond time, beyond space, beyond reality, beyond life and death stands a white-haired old man in a black suit with white trim, white tie, and white gloves. He looks up into the endless multicolored void a sign exits his mouth _**"**__**All preparations have been finished."**_ He snaps his finger and a 75-inch screen appeared in front of him. _**"Now all that is left is for him to die."**_ The screen turned on and show a tall black man with short dark brown hair and tired dark brown eyes walking down an empty street at night.

The old watches as the black man stands at attention when he hears an ear-piercing scream from the alley in front of him. The man rushes over into the alley and finds a woman pinned down by a rapist. Without even thinking the man rushes in and throws the rapist of the woman while telling to run and call the cop. The man beat the rapist till his hands were covered in his blood and knocked out.

The man got off the rapist and waited 15 minutes before he heard police sirens headed his way. The man let his guard down for just a second when the rapist got up and shoot him in the back of the head as the cops got to the alley.

_**" Now we begin."**_

_**(Beyond Time, Space, Reality,**_ _**life and death)**_

Everything was like a colorful void.

I sit up and look around the endless void. "Ok, where am I?" I ask out loud _**"My home Daivon a place beyond Time, Space, Reality, life and death."**_ A deep voice comes from behind me. I stand up look behind me only to find a Sebas Tian look alike. _**"Welcome Daivon, you may call me Watcher and I know you have many questions. Let me first ask you why did you save that woman from that nasty despicable dirty foul scum that should have never crawled out of his mother's womb?"**_ I looked at him like he was crazy "Why wouldn't I help someone was in trouble it's what you do." I say while looking him dead in his multi-colored eyes.

"_**That is one reason but what about the other two?"**_ He gives me a knowing look as I looked away _**"Are you sure it wasn't because the same thing happened to both you and your mother?"**_ I feel my hands ball into a fist as he walks closer to me_** "Or is it because that man reminded you of your stepfather when he would beat and rape your mother and then visit you at night?"**_ At this point, I lost it and launch myself at him with my right fist drawn back. He just stood with a completely blank face as I punch him right between the eyes. It felt like I was punching diamonds but I didn't care I just keep punching over and over again.

My hand started to bleed in the first few punches "How the fuck do you know that!?" my blood pours down my arms as I keep punch him in the face. "Tell me how you know, not even my mother knows that!?" He doesn't move he just stand there waiting for me to stop. "Tell me how you know?" I stop punching and look down in shame as my anger turns to disgust for myself for letting my anger get the best of me. _**"Are you calm now Daivon?"**_ He asks as if he already knows the answer.

I look at him in disbelief I just attacked him and he's acting like it never happened. "Yes, I'm calm now and sorry for punching you in the face. I just lost it there for a second." he snapped his fingers and all the blood that covered his face and clothing disappeared as well as my hand was healed. I looked over my hands and found no trace of damage "Who…. Who are you?" a small smile appeared on his face _**"As I said you may call me Watcher and you are here because you have been chosen for three destinies. One you will which you will realize in time and the other to you will realize after we are done with your test."**_ He said while walking around me.

"Test… What test? What are you talking about man?" I look at in total confusion "you are about to go on a very long journey and when it is done you will see me again." He smiled at before snapping his fingers. All I saw was blinding light before I was met with a warm feeling covering my body from the neck down. I opened my eye and look around only to find myself in a child size bed. My eyes widen as I jumped out my bed and frantically looked around for anything I can recognize. I find everything the same which confuses me greatly because I swear to god, I save a woman from getting raped, shot in the back of my head, and meet a man or at least I think he's a man called the Watcher.

I felt too real to be a dream but it had to be a dream. My train of thought was stopped was a massive headache hit me out of nowhere. I run to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. "What in the world is happening?" I say to myself with a feminine voice. I stop as if time stopped itself. I wipe my face off and into the mirror over the sink and what I saw freaked me out to high heaven. I was a girl a little black girl with black eyes and dark brown hair. "What in the actual fuck is going on!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Davona Ann Knight did I just hear you the word _**Fuck **_come out of your mouth!?" I look to the left I see the older version of me staring as if an I was bunny and she is the fox." Well, fuck."

_**(Beyond Time, Space, Reality, life and death)**_

An old woman around 60 years old of age woke up in the colorful void. She had darker skin with wrinkles and short white hair. She looked around in confusion before realizing that this is where she met the Watcher in her dream and that she was not crazy. She looked around before finding the Watcher smiling at her with multi-colored eyes_**." I see you had a great life."**_ He said as walked toward me. I look at for a few seconds before punching dead in the face, unfortunately, my body is old than my first one and my hand practically shattered. "Shit Damn it!" he shook his he while snapping his fingers and my hand was back to normal. _**"Still as energetic as the first time I see."**_ He as walks around me again. "Fuck you, man, why am I back here again?" I say glaring at him. _**"Hehe, you still have much to experience so I am sorry but it is time for you enter another life."**_

"Oh, hell no, you better tell me what the hell is going – "before I could finish my sentence I was engulfed in a blighting light. _**"Yes, I will tell only after you pass my test and prove you are worthy of the task ahead." **_He said with a huge smile on his face

From that point I began to experience life as just about everything I could think of:

Human M/F both realistic, sci-fi and fantasy

Animals

Fish

Insect

Monsters

Dwarf M/F

Elf M/F

Orc M/F

Troll M/F

Goblin M/F

Centaur M

Undead

Dragons Every type

That was just some of the top on my head. I have lived as just about everything under, over, though, in, and behind the sun. A hundred thousand of lives lived and a hundred thousand of life lost but I somehow manage to stay true to myself. Some life were great, some were ok, some were bad, and some were worse than my first life. I even lived as manga, comic, and cartoon characters. My latest life was ended with me giving up my life to save my new home universe. I was an elite Saiyan but I was the black sheep of elite Saiyan. I never acted like I was better than anyone I was one the kindest hearted person you can meet.

I was also one of the most dangerous fighters and the wisest person you could meet from all the combat and life experiences I have from all my other live. I just died in a self-sacrifice explosion to kill a god of destruction, Broly, and Kale who not only mastered their legendary super Saiyan forms but also their god forms. Lucky, I knew how to master all forms of super Saiyan, primal Saiyan (Super Saiyan 4) forms, and how to get God Ki which I did and mastered all forms on super Saiyan god. I even got super Saiyan white and ultra-instinct while I was fighting them. In the end, I had to kill myself to take them out.

I open my eyes in the Watcher home. _**"Welcome back Daivon or is it Pumpkin now?"**_ he said a smile on his face. "Yeah, laugh it up. My name was Pumpkin this time." Said with a small chuckle. "So, will you tell why I am here now?" I ask him. He looks at me before signing _**"Yes, it is time for you to know destinies you have been chosen for but first tell me what are your ten-favorite life's."**_ He asked me with a serious look on his face. "Well, in order it is:

_**One piece**_ because I love Haki, sailing the world's oceans, beating up the world government, and destroying the fucking celestial dragons

_***Ding**_

_**Futuristic universes**_ because I love building robots, meeting aliens, the tech, medical achievements, and using/making the weapons.

_***Ding**_

_**Being a High Elf**_ and not because I lived for 10,000 years and had 12 wives who give me so many kids that I love with every fiber of my being. I love clothes, living in nature, growing my own food, hunting, riding horses even though it hurt at first, the magic, my partners Weiss the Ice Fire Lion, Ruby the Black Flame Dragon and Momo the Nine Tail Fox, being the leading and protecting my clan and family while being a magical swordsman.

_***Ding**_

_**Being a Blacksmith and Craftsmen**_ because I always like working with my hands.

_***Ding**_

_**Begin a Dragon**_ because it's a Dragon what not to love.

_***Ding**_

_**Being a Doctor and Surgeon**_ for people and animals because I always wanted to learn about the human and animals' bodies even learn about alien bodies as well.

_***Ding**_

_**Being a Saiyan Warrior**_ because I love DB universe and who doesn't want to be a Saiyan.

_***Ding**_

_**Being a Lucario**_ I love the combat, training, mega evolution and beating any trainer that though I was some brainless animal and tried to catch me.

_***Ding**_

_**Being a Mage**_ because I love learning magic and reworking magic and making new spells

_***Ding**_

_**Being a Me from my first life**_ because I may have had a terrible childhood but I became what I always wanted to be a Video Game Designer. I made and help make games that people around the world played and had fun doing it. I may have been killed by _**a fucking rapist**_ but I saved someone else from going through what went through and you can bet I would do it again.

_***Ding**_

Watcher looks at me for 5 seconds before a huge smile appeared on his face as he roared with laughter. _**"You never cease to amaze me Daivon! You always stay true to yourself, always protect those who can't protect, and you fight for what right but you are not afraid to get your hands dirty! No matter what comes up against you always stay true to yourself!" **_He continues to laugh as I think about what he said and it true somehow, I stayed true myself through everything. _**"You have lived 150,000 life's and yet you never change. You just mature with every life you get, never let your experience and knowledge go to your head, your mind always is open, you always protect and watch over those who need it, you're never though too high and mighty of yourself to get your hand dirty and for that, you will do. YES, YOU WILL DO PERFECTLY DAIVON!" **_He ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Ok, now get off me and tell me what the hell you are talking about." I push him off me but he held firm for about 5 minutes before letting go. _**"Now, I want you to listen to what I am about saying. Everything I am about to say will answer every question you will have."**_ I say nod yes. He takes a deep breath _**"First As told you can call my Watcher but my real name…. my first name Jack Kane. I was born back in 1859 and died in 1902 because I tried to help out a black man from being beat. When I died, I was brought to a multi-colored void just like you were and met a woman name Watcher."**_ He turns and started walking in a random direction while motioning for me to follow. _**"She told me that she has been watching since I was born and wait till I died to bring me to her home. She had chosen me from birth for a task that only I could handle. She said I had to be tested first and that is when her wave her hand and before I could anything, she sent me to my first new life where I lived for 90 years." **_He stopped turned left and kept walking I followed silently. _**"when I died came back to her home I was just pissed as you. I attack her and she sat there and took it. After I was done, she healed me up and sent me back in. She did this 10,000 times before I was done and told me why I was here I was there to take her place as the Watcher."**_ He stopped and looked me dead in my shocked eyes.

"_**I ask her why me. She my soul was one of the strongest she had seen so, she told me that her first name was Alexia Tinton. That she is retiring and that I am to take her place as the new Watcher. I asked her the Watcher of what. She said of people like us, people who come from our universe need someone to watch over them and protect them as they go to new worlds or many worlds in the Gamers case."**_ I look at him for 5 seconds before it all makes sense that someone or something would keep traveling souls safe as they move from one universe to the next. _**"I was thinking the same thing you are thinking now. How that it all makes sense how she was able to send me to 10,000 new lives with no problem. I asked her what would happen to her when I take out her job. She said she can send me to one more life of my chose and I live that life her power will slowly merge and become one with as it did with her. She said once I die, I will be brought back here where I send her to a universe of her chose and wipe her memories so she can live a peaceful life. Or I could have it done now and experience the worst pain in my life and send her to her retirement universe when I wake up in a few days. I chose the first option."**_ He stopped and turn to face me

"_**Me on the other I chose my successor not only on the strength of their soul but on who they are what they went through. This is leading me to you Daivon Axel Knight you are my successors as well as the Champion Known as the Gamer."**_ as soon as he said that a screen pops up in front of me

_**[ Do you accept the role as the Gamer]**_

_**[Yes/No]**_

I was completely shocked that I pressed yes on reflex. The disappeared before a new screen pops up

_**[ Loading Systems]**_

_**[ Loading menu]**_

_**[ Loading Status]**_

_**[ Loading Races]**_

_**[ Changing Appearance]**_

_**[ loading Skills]**_

_**[ Calculating Stat Points]**_

_**[ Calculating Stat Points]**_

_**[ Calculating Stat Points]**_

_**[ Calculating Stat Points]**_

_**[ Calculating Stat Points]**_

_**[ Calculating Stat Points]**_

_**[ Calculating Stat Points]**_

_**[ Set Up Complete Say Status when you want to look at your stats]**_

"Is this for real?" I look at Jack and all he does is smile and nob. "So, if I am the Game and your successor than what is going to happen now?" He looks me in my eyes _**"I will send you to a world of your chose. You will live out your new life there and when you die there you will return fully bonded with my power than you send me to my retirement." **_He smiles at me. I let out a small chuckle "Are you sure? You seem tired and ready to go." He laughs _**"I can wait as long as I need to. Now tell me what world you do wish to go to I will set it up while look at your stats."**_ I think for a second before I came to me. I look at him with a huge smile on my face "One of my favorite universe X-Men Evolution." He nods and turns around "Now Status"

_**Daivon Axel Knight**_

_**[Class: The Gamer] [User can alter the laws of physics to mimic/Create any and all video games reaching heights no one has ever reached before. This power can give the user a wide variety of abilities.] **_

_**[Title: Hyper Lethal: 3000% boost to combat speed, all physical attack, possessing power, precision, reaction time and 1,500% reduced to DMG taken]**_

_**[Title: True Creator: 9,000% boost the success rate to all thing build/created by you]**_

_**[Title: Haki King: 9,000% boost to Haki boost to all Haki base skills and 4,500% reduced to Haki base skills DMG took]**_

_**[Title: Medical King: 9,000% boost the success rate to all thing Medical base skills by you]**_

_**[Title: Elementalist: 9,000% boost the all element DMG and 4,500% reduced to Elemental DMG taken] **_

_**[Title: Speed God: 10,000% boost to running speed, flying, swimming, combat speed and reaction time.]**_

_**[Title: True Strategist: 9,000% boost to succession in planning, organizing, and War tactic] **_

_**[Title: True Detective: 9,000% boost to investigating, crimes solving, and problem-solving]**_

_**[Title: Animal Lover: Animals love you completely]**_

_**[Title: God Killer: x10,000% DMG to all gods and deities]**_

_**[Title: Silent Is Golden: Absolute Silence no matter what]**_

_**[Title: Sorcerer Supreme: 9,000% boost to MP, all Magic DMG and 4,500% reduced to Magic DMG taken]**_

_**[Title: King Gun: Unlimited Ammo of all Kinds and 2,000% boost to all Gun DMG]**_

_**[Title: Weapons Master: 5,000% boost to all weapon and all Weapon Masteries]**_

_**[Title: True Hero: 10,000% boost to all, 5,000% reduced to all DMG taken and if health hits below Zero health are completely restored in 10 seconds once pre-battle]**_

_**[**__**Race: Absolute Being: 1,000,000% boost to all stats]**_

_**[True Saiyan God: 10,000% boost to stats, all DMG physical**_ _**VIT, DEX, KI, KI base attacks**_ _**and 5,000% reduced to KI DMG taken]**_

_**[High Elf: 3,000% boost to all INT, WIS, DEX, MP and Magic DMG]**_

_**[Dragon King: 9,000% boost to all physical DMG, VIT, DEX, DMG, MP, dragon base skills and Magic DMG]**_

_**Age: 55**_

_**Level: 9,999**_

_**HP: 100,000,000,000 (SEALED 999,999,999,999,999,999,999)**_

_**MP: 200,000,000 (SEALED 999,999,999,999,999,999,999)**_

_**KI: 200,000,000 (SEALED 999,999,999,999,999,999,999)**_

_**Godly KI: 200,000,000 (SEALED 999,999,999,999,999,999,999)**_

_**GfDKI:**_ _**200,000,000 (SEALED **__**999,999,999,999,999,999,999)**_

_**Haki:**_ _**200,000,000 (SEALED**_ _**999,999,999,999,999,999,999)**_

_**HPR: MAX/min **_

_**MPR: MAX/min**_

_**KIR: MAX/min**_

_**HKI: MAX/min**_

_**STR: 70,000 (SUPPRESSED 999,999,999,999,999,999)**_

_**Vit: 70,000 (SUPPRESSED 999,999,999,999,999,999)**_

_**Dex: 70,000 (SUPPRESSED 999,999,999,999,999,999)**_

_**Int: 50,000 (SUPPRESSED 999,999,999,999)**_

_**Wis:**__** 50,000 **__**(SUPPRESSED 999,999,999,999)**_

_**Luck: 9,999**_

_**Stat Points: 49,995**_

_**Exp: 532,789,565,457/1,032,143,078**_

_**Money: 99.9 Octillion**_

_**Appearance**_

_**6'0" dark skin man with back length dark brown curly spiky hair with crimson red highlights, buff body (think of Vegito), pointed ears, gold right eye, dark brown left eye, Sharp teeth, long sharp fingernails, and long dark brown tail**_

_**Condition: Shocked, Pleased, and Disappointed**_

"Damn I am too fucking strong." I said with a complete shock look on my face. "My stats are too high. I'm too strong for the X-Men Evolution." I closed my status window and walk toward Jack who seems to be done. _**"Are you ready?"**_ jack asked. I nod my head yes. _**"I will be de-aging you 10 years old. This will give you plenty of time to plan ahead and make your preparations for whatever you are going to do in the world. Make sure to play around with your gamer ability."**_ I nod my head yes before I am engulfed in bright white light. The only thing on my mind at the time was I just become Saitama. _**"I hope you all enjoy are enjoying this READERS."**_ Jack said while looking deep into the endless void.

_**(X-Men Evolution Universe)**_

After about 5 seconds I open eyes only to find myself in a pure white room. Before I could think things through the door was thrown open "Time to wake up freak." An orderly walked in with an evil look in his eyes. "I said get up you little shit!" he yelled and brought his foot up to kick me. My body moved on its own as I use his leg to push myself into the air and roundhouse kick him in the face. He twirls around 10 times before hitting the ground hard. "Where the hell am I?" I walk out of my room to see more of the same, white walls everywhere, people wearing white and more overlies that just saw what I did. "Well, Fuck." I say as they rush.

_**Well, here you go I make some changes. I still plan to do the whole NEW 52 story but until I get more info on the NEW 52 universe, I can't do it. So those who like that story review or PM me any info you have or a site I can read the whole arc. Until next Chapter 2**_

_**P.S Read**_ _**A Different Immortal By DarkLight Kage**_ _**his story helped me with my changes and can't wait for the next chapter**_.


	2. Poll

I Just Posted a Poll for This Story So,

Go Vote


	3. Poll Closed

Alright the Poll Is now closed and XM Gamer Will be Redone


End file.
